The preferred embodiments of the present invention relate to the use of capillary electrophoresis to separate analytes.
Capillary electrophoresis (“CE”) is a known technique which is used to separate ionic species in a conductive medium in the presence of an electric field. Capillary electrophoresis causes ions in solution to migrate with velocities based on their solution charge (i.e. charge when in solution), hydrodynamic radius and frictional forces.
The preferred embodiments of the present application relate to new uses of capillary electrophoresis to provide improved methods of mass spectrometry or ion mobility spectrometry and improved mass spectrometers or ion mobility spectrometers.